


Either Die A Hero....

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), F/M, Post-Canon, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Uma and Harry watch the celebration, and talk a little.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Either Die A Hero....

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one for the "Are you afraid to die?" prompt. Ah, fall, the time of year I try like hell to make my yearly word count. Time to go nuts!

“Are you afraid to die?” 

Harry and Uma were on a balcony, watching Auradon celebrate the opening of the Isle, It was day three of celebrations, and they had finally found a place that was quiet. 

Harry sat on the balcony edge, looking at the fireworks and people dancing. “Last month I would have said no. I might even have said I’d lived longer than I expected to.” 

“Yeah.” Uma sat next to him. “I get it, although I wouldn’t agree. I wanted to live a long time so I could see this. And I would want you next to me when I did.” 

Harry smiled softly. “I know. Well, we did it. Now we just have to do the hard part and make sure the Auradon people keep their side of the bargain.” He turned around and hopped off the railing back to the balcony. “I’m not used to this place,” he said. “I don’t know if I ever will be. It’s so bright.” 

“It’s nighttime. But I agree, it’s a lot.” Uma moved off the balcony, and they went inside their room. Mal had set them up in a little side castle near Beast Castle, and Uma couldn’t get over how expensive everything looked. Way too much ornamentation. Harry loved it. 

“I wonder how long it will take them to regret opening up the Isle,” Harry said. He was trailing his fingers though the plush velvet curtains. 

“Probably whenever Maleficent shows up, even if it’s only to come to the wedding.” Uma had to dare a smile at that. Mal might have turned her mother into a lizard, but that didn’t mean she was down for the count. 

“Might be when we ask for some respect,” Harry said with a sigh. “I don’t hate them. I really don’t. But most of ‘em won’t understand us.” Harry took off his shirt. “We both sleepin’ here? Or should we pretend we don’t have sex so they won’t be scandalized?”

“Whole castle to ourselves,” Uma said. Mal had come through there. “I think I’m just going to sleep tonight, though. Especially since I saw you dancing with Audrey.”:

“Jealousy is beneath us,” Harry trilled, but he was smiling. “No problem, just don’t make me sleep in another room.” Uma smiled and shook her head. They undressed and curled in bed, Harry spooning her. 

“What’s that thing? I saw it somewhere,” Harry mumbled. “Either, either die a hero or live to see yourself become the villain.” 

“Well, we started out as villains,” Uma said. “So I guess we’ll live to be heroes.” Harry laughed softly in her ear, kissed her cheek, and then fell asleep.


End file.
